Gambling is an increasingly popular activity and is growing in number of participants globally. In particular, games available at casinos are receiving more and more attention. Casino games normally involve a game leader, such as a dealer or croupier, a gaming device and players.
In order to facilitate the opportunity to participate in casino games for players unable or unwilling to travel to a casino, network based non-live casinos have been introduced. In a network based non-live casino the game user interacts with a system where the casino environment is animated and oriented towards game user versus system gaming.
To further enhance the player experience live casino gambling has been introduced, where part of the content presented to a game user is live and part of the content presented to a game user is animated. The live part of the content comprises physical persons interacting with physical gaming devices and recording the interaction in a micro studio located in a larger studio. To facilitate multiple players multiple micro studios are located within a larger studio.
The environment of a network based live casino differs significantly from the setting of a normal casino. The players at a live network based casino use a player client to communicate with the network based live casino and could be located anywhere where they can access a communications network, e.g. the internet. The live content is produced in a studio that comprises multiple instances of a game leader, a gaming device and recording equipment for recording game play. The live network based live casino also comprises control logic to handle game users, predefined content and live content. In addition the system comprises at least a node for each casino operator hosting game user accounts and winnings/earnings information.
A problem is that creating a network based live casino environment in conventional systems involves complex adaption and integration of the studio and control logic, which in prior art solutions must be repeated if additional network based non-live casino operators are to be supported by the same studio, if the number of game users increase or if additional games allowed under other jurisdictions are to be made available to game users. This seriously reduces the flexibility, scalability and the selection of live casino games
Another consideration is that the game logics geographical location determines the jurisdiction, each having its own set of requirements for technology and business processes to which the game server operation must comply to.
Another problem is that the allocation of game users to gaming devices and casino operators are static.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to reduce complexity and improve scalability when adding live casino games, game users, game operators and gaming devices in a system comprising a studio comprising multiple micro studios and control logic.
When presenting live content pertaining to different aspects of game play, such as different aspects view or camera angles of the recording equipment, to the game user the switching causes delay when switching between different content streams. If content of different aspects are streamed in parallel it requires additional bandwidth.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to reduce delay and reduce bandwidth requirements when switching between different aspects of game play.
A problem when supporting multiple game users associated with multiple casino operators by a single studio, comprising multiple micro studios, is that the same content is presented to all game users regardless of their association to a casino operator.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to customize the content presented to a game user depending on the game users association to a casino operator.
A problem when a game user taking part in a network based live casino game on a first gaming device wants to take part in or monitor the progress of a network based live casino game on a second gaming device is that this involves leaving the game on the first gaming device and entering a game on the second gaming device.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to facilitate an improved way for a game user taking part in a network based live casino game on a first gaming device to monitor or take part in the network based live casino game on a second gaming device, thereby improving the gaming experience.
In a network based live casino with multiple game devices associated with multiple casino operators a large amount of equipment resources must be allocated, as at least one equipment unit has to be assigned to a gaming device for each casino operator associated to the gaming device.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to make more efficient use of equipment to support multiple casino operators associated to a gaming device.
A problem is when recording audio associated with a gaming device in a micro studio background noise such as sounds associated to other micro studios is also recorded. This results in degraded audio quality and reduced game user experience.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to achieve enhanced audio recording in a micro studio
A problem when performing game play in a micro studio 350 is that there might be occurring discrepancies between the physical game play result and the result recorded by the control logic. The game leader might acknowledge that the results are correct, but this repetitive action might result in additional discrepancies when erroneous game play is acknowledged or when correct game play is not acknowledged.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to reduce error probability when monitoring game play in a network based live casino.
A problem when recording game play in a network based live casino is that the recording equipment in a micro studio requires additional lighting to maintain the quality of recording. In a micro studio environment parts of the energy used for lighting will heat up objects in the micro studio that in turn will put additional requirements on air conditioning facilities, in particular in a micro studio where reducing the footprint is important.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to save energy and reducing heat generation in a micro studio environment.
These and other considerations have been addressed by the current invention, which is described more fully below in the description. Additional benefits and advantages of the current invention will be given below or will be apparent from the nature of the invention.
Conventional Systems
Examples of conventional systems are found in the following documents:
EP0956118 B1 describes a method by which a player may participate in a live casino game from a location remote from the casino is disclosed. A player establishes an information link with a casino from an interface station including a video monitor and keypad. In response to the player's entry of financial account information, the casino establishes an information line with the player's financial institution. The casino assigns the player to a gaming table at which a “live” game is occurring, transmitting all images of game play and instructions to the player. The player transmits bet and game play information to the casino. Because of the open line between the casino and player's financial institution, bets are checked, winnings paid, and losses debited, instantaneously
US 2012/0094737 A1 describes a wagering game system. In embodiments, the operations can include receiving a live video feed of a game event such as an image of a slot wagering game, a roulette game, a poker game, a sporting event, etc. The operations can further r include compositing the live video feed with an additional image and including the live video feed in a webpage for a wagering game website. The operations can further include determining an event that occurs during the live video feed and causing the additional image to appear react or interact with images depicted in the live video feed. The operations can further include triggering a secondary wagering game and further compositing images from the secondary wagering game with the video feed.
US 2011/0271208 A1 describes a method for providing a virtual conference is described. The method includes a conferencing system that configures a virtual conference location; the conferencing system playing a personalized sound effect corresponding to generating a graphical representation of a conference participant; and the conferencing system displaying the graphical representation of the conference participant in the virtual conference location. The method further includes the conferencing system displaying a graphical user interface that lists one or more entertainment options and the conferencing system receiving one or more selections from the graphical user interface. The method further includes displaying visuals corresponding to one or more of the selections.
US 2009/0291762 A1 describes gambler's gaming experience is extended outside the traditional gaming environment by providing a remote gaming environment that duplicates the sights, sounds, smells, and experience of a traditional casino floor. The remote gaming environment may be networked into a customer service center to help resolve issues and prevent fraud.
US 2008/0075436 A1 describes a studio booth is configured to produce the illusion that a customer is being photographed at a different locale remote from the studio booth.
However, none of the related art discloses the solutions of the present invention.